Big Anime Crossover Slumber Party
by Enzeru and Ayako
Summary: so everyone's sitting around bored. So someone says; "Let's have a party with all our favorite anime characters!" Nothing but humor and insanity to be expected. *ch.2 now up*
1. The Feudal Era of Japan

A/N: Okay, me and my neice were sitting around bored and decided to have a slumber party with the characters of Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, YuYu Hakusho, and Pokemon. Those of us that are not from anime shows are: Enzeru (Me), Iruka (My Niece), Shika (One of my niece's girl friends), and Neko Kijo (My made up character)  
  
Okay, now that you know that, on with the story!!  
  
Iruka: Wait! What about the disclaimer!!  
  
Me: Oh yeah, I almost forgot!! Who wants to do it?  
  
Neko: Me! I always get to say your disclaimers!  
  
Shika: NO! ME!  
  
Me: Wait! I got an idea! Let's all say it together!  
  
Everyone else: NO!!!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Okay, umm, let's play guess the number!! Okay, pick a number between 1 and 10. Iruka, you first.  
  
Iruka: 6  
  
Me: Okay, Shika?  
  
Shika: 2  
  
Me: Neko?  
  
Neko: 9  
  
Me: And the number is....  
  
all others: Yes?  
  
Me: ....5! Iruka wins! And all that just to say a disclaimer. Can you imagine what the fic is gonna be like? Uh-Oh...  
  
Iruka: Can I say it now?  
  
Me: Yes, for cryin' out loud, say it already!!  
  
Iruka: She owns no part of Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Pokemon.  
  
Me: And there you have it folks! The Great Diclaimer War is officially over!  
  
Neko: Not yet, it isn't!!  
  
Iruka: Oh yes it is!  
  
Neko: No it's--  
  
Me: Cut it out girls!! It's over!! I'll let you say it next chapter, okay Neko?  
  
Neko: I guess.  
  
Me: Alright, on with the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Invitations Go Out Part One: Feudal Japan and Iruka versus Inuyasha  
  
"I'm so bored," Iruka said, "What about you all?" she asked the other three of us. She was sitting on the floor of my room. I was in my computer chair.  
  
"Yes." The rest of us chorused.  
  
"What do you suggest, Iruka?" I asked her.  
  
"What about a sleepover?" She replied, "And we can invite all of our friends."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like who?" Shika asked from her position on my bed.  
  
"Inuyasha, Yusuke,--"  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone! 'Cuz no one's answering. What do you mean, Inuyasha and Yusuke? They're from TV shows, remember?" Neko Interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh well, so what do we do now?"  
  
"Not to worry! Did you girls forget about my special powers?" The others looked at me like I had grown another head. Well Shika and Neko anyway. On the other hand, Iruka didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"That's right! I'll go get the tapes!" She announced and happily ran off to go get them. I sweatdropped and looked at the others.  
  
"Do you think I should call her back? The tapes ARE in here afterall. She ran off without looking around first." I pointed to my entertainment center and the other two saw the tapes sitting in plain sight on the top of it. That's when she came running back in, out of breath. I was still pointing to the entertaiment center.  
  
"What are you pointing at, Enzeru?" She asked.  
  
"Look." I said. She looked in the direction I was pointing, and spotted the tapes. Then she fell over anime style, twitching uncontrollably.  
  
After she had woke up, the magic began.  
  
"Shika, put in the Inuyasha tape." I ordered. She did as told. Then I turned to Iruka and asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to meet Inuyasha! Oops, heh heh." She replied. Then she turned to the rest of us and said through clenched teeth, "If you speak a word to anybody, I will haunt your dreams, get inside your mind, and make your life miserable!!" The rest of us were backed against the wall cowering in fear of the seemingly deranged Iruka.  
  
" Let's just get on with it!! Jump in the dern TV already, Iruka!!" I yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm goin' I'm goin'. Just don't get your hair all in a knot!!" With that Iruka jumped into the fuedal era of Inuyasha. Then she looked back at us through the tv and said, "If I get hurt, you'll pay!!"  
  
She ended up near a river. She looked around and spotted the group's campsite. She walked up to it and spotted sango sitting on a rock polishing Hiraikotsu. She walked over to Sango and Introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Iruka," she pointed at the tv screen, and continued, "and those are my friends and aunt. Let's get you to my demension. The others will take care of introducing themselves."  
  
"Alright, but what will I be there for?" Sango asked.  
  
"The others will explain it. By the way, do you know where Miroku is?" Iruka asked Sango as they went through the portal to her demension.  
  
"I think I saw him at our campsite. He was gathering firewood." Sango replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks Sango. Once we get back to my demension, I'll have to come back here to get Miroku. The rest of the girls will entertain you while I'm gone." Iruka said as they neared the portal opening. "Okay, get ready to jump, and be careful where you land. Enzeru will KILL me if either one of us breaks anything." She finished with a laugh.  
  
When they arrived back in our demension, the girls and I gave Sango a warm welcome. Then a thought hit me. "You better hurry and get back in, I have to close up the portal before a youkai discovers it. Go now, we'll explain everything to Sango." I ushered Iruka back into the portal. Once she was in, I turned to the others, "Do you think we should have warned her?" I asked them.  
  
"Nah!!" They all replied in unison and broke out into giggles.  
  
So Iruka was off to find Miroku. I must say, I was certainly going to enjoy watching this. "Miroku!!" Iruka yelled, "Miroku, where are you?" that's when she spotted him. He was walking towards her on a dirt road, and "tripped" once he caught sight of her. She ran over to him, knelt down next to where he had fallen, and proceeded to inspect him. "Miroku, are you al-- " That's when she felt it, a hand on her behind. Out of instinct, and from watching the show, she grabbed the nearest rock. A yell of "Hentai!!" and a loud bonking sound was heard.  
  
Meanwhile, back in our demension, the rest of us were rolling on the floor with laughter. "It sure is a good thing we didn't warn her, otherwise we wouldn't have had so much to laugh at!" Neko exclaimed through her giggles.  
  
"Sangoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! That was all your fault! Why didn't you warn me?!?" Iruka shouted at us through the tv. I just muted it, so we couldn't hear her continue ranting. The rest of us were laughing hysterically as we continued to watch the now soundless Iruka shout at us.  
  
Once Iruka finished her outburst, I unmuted the tv and she dragged the highly protesting Miroku by the ear through the portal. "Okay, I brought Miroku, who should I get next?"  
  
"Kagome," Shika replied, "She'll probably be pretty easy to get to come. You need your strength to go up against Inuyasha." She spoke the truth.  
  
"Okay, I'm off to find Kagome. Where do you think she would be, Sango?" Iruka asked.  
  
"I think she was at the hot springs, she said she was going to wear her swimsuit, though." Sango replied, not noticing the sigh of relief from Iruka.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back!!" With that, she jumped into the portal, set on finding Kagome.  
  
After she had found Kagome, she came back and then went back to find Inuyasha. Kagome had told her where to find him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she yelled, "Inuyasha! I know you're here, now come on out!" He jumped from a tree and landed in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked rudely.  
  
"I want you to come with me to my aunt's home for a slumber party." Iruka told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's in it for me?" He asked.  
  
"Lots of ramen and Kagome will be there too."  
  
"Did you say, ramen?" he now looked like a puppy dog begging for a treat.  
  
"Yes, now come on before I change my mind about the ramen." Iruka warned.  
  
"Okay." He shrugged and followed her.  
  
Back in our demension, everyone had fallen over anime style.  
  
"How did you manage that?" I asked Iruka once she and Inuyasha had come to our demension.  
  
"I just promised him lots of ramen and that Kagome would be here, that's all." She replied, waving her hand.  
  
The rest of us were shellshocked. WHERE THE HECK WERE WE GONNA GET ALL OF THAT RAMEN?!?  
  
Will we get enough ramen to keep Inuyasha happy? Will Miroku grope anyone else? Will we ever get all of the invitations sent out? Find out on the next chapter of: The Big Slumber Party! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it!! Please review.  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


	2. The Insanity Begins!

A/N: Hey all, we're back with a brand new chapter, and I thought we'd just skip to the party, since I couldn't think of anthing funny to do for the other demensions. Gomen for taking so very long, but I got distracted with my other stories. Okay, with that said, here's the review shoutouts!  
  
melanie- Don't worry, I am!!  
  
lee-wolf dog demon- Thanks!  
  
Shekahla- Thanks for reading!  
  
Yami+Hoshi- Thank You!  
  
Rokusho- You'll get it in this chapter!! _______________________________________________________  
  
I also thought it was important that you know the meaning of the name of us four girls:  
  
Enzeru(me): This means angel. There are also three other ways to say angel, but this was the prettiest.  
  
Iruka(my niece): This means dolphin.  
  
Shika(my niece's friend): This means deer.  
  
Neko Kijo(my made up character): This means cat demoness ___________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, and since it's such a big party, I'll tell you who all is here:  
  
From Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku  
  
From Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei  
  
From Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, and Tristan  
  
From Pokémon: Ash, Misty, and Brock  
  
Non-anime characters: Enzeru, Iruka, Shika, and Neko Kijo (we'll just call her Neko from now on.) ___________________________________________________________  
  
With that done, Neko... the disclaimer?  
  
NK: Sure. She owns no part of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, orPokémon.  
  
Me: Good girl! Now, here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: The Insanity Begins!!  
  
It was late in the evening by the time we got all the characters to our dimension, and boy was I drained. It takes a lot of energy to use my powers like that. I just wondered if I should tell them that I couldn't use them again for a week. Oh well, at least the characters were here with us, and it was time to party!!  
  
But before we could even get started, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! Iruka, get these people to the basement so they won't be so crowded."  
  
"Okay." she replied. I went to answer the door, while Iruka rounded up the rest of the people to take them down to the basement.  
  
When I opened the door, I saw Shika's mom standing there. "Oh, hello. I'm here to get Shika." She greeted me.  
  
"Okay, I'll get her." I replied, turning back into the house. "Shika! Your mom's here to get you!"  
  
"Okay, be right there!" She called back, and a few seconds later, she came to the entryway. "Bye Enzeru, I'll see you sometime soon."  
  
"Okay, see ya Shika." With that, Shika and her mother left the house.  
  
I went to the basement where everyone else was. It was a spacious basement, with a bar to the left of the door for counter space and to serve drinks and refreshments. Unfortunately, unless being used, the bar was always empty.  
  
Everyone was milling around getting to know eachother. "Okay, everybody! I'm gonna bring some snacks and drinks down here from the kitchen, so I'll be back." I told them. Everyone else nodded in agreement. So, I headed upstairs to get the refreshments. Little did I know, that downstairs in the basement, a plot was being made against me...  
  
Iruka called everyone's attention to her. "Okay, I have a great joke for us to play on Enzeru. Who's with me?" Everyone else raised their hands. She motioned for a huddle. "Okay, here's what we do..." she whispers the plan to everyone else, and they all scattered back to where they were when I left the room.  
  
I arrived back in the basement a few minutes later with the refreshments, and Kagome, Keiko, and Iruka helped me to put them on the bar. "Okay, you all can just eat and drink as you please!" I announced over the crowd, "Also would all the girls except Iruka follow me, please?" So all the girls followed me up to my room. I was planning to get them all something to sleep in. The reason I had Iruka to stay with the boys was so we could be sure none of them snuck upstairs to peek on us.  
  
"Okay, you all look about my size, so this shouldn't be too hard..." I pulled a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strapped top out of my dresser. The top was light pink and the shorts were a fusha color. "You can wear this, Botan." I tell her, holding the outfit out to her, "The bathroom's on the other end of the hall."  
  
"Okay." She takes the outfit and heads out of my room towards the bathroom to change.  
  
This went on until finally, all of us girls were changed.  
  
(A/N: here's what we're all wearing. You will need this information later:  
  
Me: An outfit much like Botan's only my top is lavendar, and the shorts are a royal purple. Also on the front of the shirt it says, "Angel"  
  
Iruka: Your standard pair of pant pajamas. They're dark blue with flames on them, and say "Bad Girl" on the front of the shirt.  
  
Keiko: A pair of sky blue drawstring knit pants and a dark blue tank top.  
  
Sango: An outfit just like Keiko's but with green pants and a pink top.  
  
Kagome: Navy blue shorts and a white tank top.  
  
Mai: Purple knit drawstring pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
Téa: A pair of yellow shorts and a blue t-shirt.  
  
Misty: A pair of cerulean blue pajamas with bubbles (not the powerpuff girl) on them.  
  
You already know what Botan's wearing. With that done, back to the story.)  
  
Once we arrived back downstairs, we found that Iruka was having quite a bit of trouble with the boys. "Settle down! If Enzeru comes back downstairs and finds you acting like this..." She looked and saw all the girls and I standing on the stairs. "Heh heh... I can explain! I can explain!" She covered frantically. That's when I heard the sound of something break.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, looking In the direction of the bar. (Dishes are kept back there.) I then go the rest of the way down the stairs and into the bar door. A high pitch scream erupted from my throat as I spotted Mother's antique teapot smashed to pieces on the floor. "How did this happen?" I asked everyone in a dangerous tone.  
  
Everything fell silent as I looked around at all the boys. All the girls watched in horror as my eyes began to glow a dangerous red color. "Uh- oh..." Iruka knew what happens when my eyes glow. "...Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She's getting awfully mad..."  
  
"This teapot belonged to my great great grandmother. It lasted for years, but all it took was a rowdy bunch of boys to destroy it. Do you have any idea how much this was worth?!?"  
  
All of a sudden, Iruka burst out laughing, along with the rest of the group. "I don't find this one bit funny!"  
  
"Gotcha!!" She exclaimed through her giggles.  
  
"Huh???" I was more confused that I'd ever been.  
  
"Enzeru, that wasn't Mom's teapot. That was a fake. We sure got you good!"  
  
"Yep... You sure did..." I replied, starting to laugh myself, which caused everyone elses to start again. "Hush!" I suddenly yelled, silencing the crowd once more, "I wasn't laughing because I thought it was funny. I was laughing because you're all going to DIE!!"  
  
Everyone else screamed in panic and started to run around the room. I chased after Iruka and caught her by the back of the shirt. "Something tells me YOU were behind this." I told her. She simply laughed nervously as she struggled to get out of my grasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, there's a cliffie if I ever wrote one! I hope you all liked this chapter... Gomen I haven't updated in so long, but this story is a little difficult.  
  
Also I would like to ask you all to please read my stories, "Seeing You Again?" and "The Wedding Planner". They are a story and sequel. C-chan will be handling the next chapter of "The Wedding Planner", so be prepared!  
  
I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. I'm kinda just wingin' it for this story.  
  
Well, gotta go, ja!  
  
*************************B~chan***************************** 


End file.
